Light
Light is a Purchasable Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It's colour palette consists of Yellow. It is a very effective element, mainly best with far range though with close range tendency too, as well as healing abilities. Light costs 650 Diamonds and is the opposite element to Darkness Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player opinions: * Damage: Very High * Speed: High * Defense: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Player Rating Most players who buy this element would be satisfied with its high-damaging performace and variety of spells, but not with its extremely high mana cost. With two spells that can deal adequate damage at both close and far range, this element truly is a terror to those unfamiliar with it. However, due to long charges and predictable movements, this element's spells are easy to dodge. Light, the Holy Destroyer, has a tendency to be a far range Element. Due to its high damaging attacks, the user can make a quick kill from afar. Because of the range being wickedly far, the user will rarely risk taking any damage. This Element does have a personal close range damage dealer. If any opponents come personally close, one move in particular should help. The spells can be used at any range, but it is recommended for its intended use. Spells Auroral Blast "User fires a medium speed blast that has the potential to do high damage." * The User fires a medium speed blast that has the potential to do high damage when charged. This is a far range attack that can finish low health players if they decide to retreat. A small Light symbol spawns below the User to indicate that the attack has been initiated. The User is frozen in place above the symbol and will not be released until the move is done. The User raises their right hand, gathering light to form the shape of a sphere. The sphere is shown to be an opaque, golden-like yellow color that is absorbing light around it. When fully charged, the User will throw the charged orb to a location decided by the cursor. The destination will not be determined until the charge is either done or released at the desired position. The orb will fly forward in a straight line without wavering off its path. A trail of transparent beige or white will follow the orb but will not disappear. The trail will create a tube-like structure. The orb and the trial will slowly faint as the orb gains distance. * The farther, the more faint, making it harder to see where it will make contact. Once the orb has disappeared, there will be no damage dealt. The longer the User charges, the farther and more damage will be applied. If the orb happens to make contact, a mini explosion will occur around the place of contact with a shade of opaque golden yellow. The explosion will deal high damage to anything around it or within it. ** Deals about 300 damage. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. *** Tip: Aim in front of the opponent's path if they are moving. Use this if you are gaining distance to heal but also want to attack. This can be used for support to help your team mates as you deal damage to the enemy. If you happen to be flipping into a trap, use this move in mid-air to stop and linger as the attack weakens. Attacks such as burn damage and Plasma Missile should make this attack a great use. *** Note: If you are running from the user, use the modern method of dodging a bullet... Zigzag. Pivot direction randomly in order to avoid attacks. While the user is in mid-air, you can place a trap below them. Or to make it easier and safer, attack them while they are frozen from afar. *** (Another)Tip:'''If you use this,the player will think its gonna be uncharged and will try to escape,use this at your advantage.Charge and shoot to his direction right after he moved. '''Orbs of Enlightenment "User creates a copious amount of light orbs that are fired with a large spread that can potentially do a large amount of damage." * The user fires a rather large amount of explosive light bullets that have a high damage potential. Same effects as Auroral Blast. A Light symbol appears below the user and they are frozen in place. Instead of having a light orb formed in the user's hand, mini bullets of light appear around the user. The bullets are placed in the same spot in mid-air each time the move is reused. The bullets are colored a light yellow. The user then releases the bullets after or mid charge, depening on whether you want to release it or not. * When releasing the attack, each bullet is shot at a different time. There is a split second of launching between each bullet. The user could try to shift some of the bullets' direction by moving the user's cursor to a different location. Once the bullets reach a destination, they explode. They create a mini explosion which can deal high damage for a small projectile. This attack has no limited range. ** Deals about 35 damage (per bullet). *** Tip: Aim ahead of the opponent's path to have your bullets intersect. Try to learn how to shift the path of the bullets in order to deal damage to a moving target. *** Note: Keep moving. Don't stop till the move is over. If the user is distracted, you can attack without them knowing or create a trap. Either one works. Amaurotic Lambent "User creates a ball of light that damages and blinds nearby users." * The user creates a ball of light around the user that blinds and deals medium damage. A Light symbol appears below the user as they are frozen in place. The user then looks as if they are gathering light from around them. Rays will be directed to the user and will disappear as it reaches them.Then, after a few seconds, a small yellow sphere will form from the center of the user. That ball will then rapidly expand to a specific limit. This sphere of light will damage and blind any surrounding players. The screen of the players will be filled with a opaque beige color. This blinding is temporary. The user will then be able to use their moves again after the sphere disappears. ** Deals about 300 damage (also blinds). ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. *** Tip: Run away as soon as possible from the place where you activated the move. The players nearby tend to panic. Their panic will result in either them running or spamming their move set. If you manage to escape, you can attack them as they run around. Usually, their use of their spells make them unable to move, such as Volcanic Eruption (Lava). *** Note: If you want to risk damaging the user, use a move that will damage your surroundings, like Spiky Shield (Nature). Otherwise, run. Continue running till your blindness wears off. Scintillant Rejuvenation "User activates sun rays to rejuvenate a large amount of health for themself and party members." * The user heals themselves with a large amount of heal. More health will be gained if charged longer. The user will be frozen in mid-air as they charge this move. A Light symbol will spawn below them and they begin to charge. * The user gathers light and sparkles start to appear as they charge. Whether fully charged or not, a beam will appear around the user to signify that they were healed. The beam is the color of golden yellow on the inside and light gray on the outside. ** Heals 100 (when activated without charging) through 250 (fully charged). ** It consumes 450 Mana and has a 12 second cooldown. *** Tip: Use this around party members to heal yourself and others. Never use this during a fight unless it's a quick heal to sustain you longer. Use this when you are a safe distance or when you are hiding. *** Note: Keep chasing after the user in order for them to not use this attack. If they choose to use it while you are in pursuit, attack. You can deal damage as they are. Ablaze Judgement (Ultimate) "'''User activates powers from the sun to send a blinding orb of light that deals high damage at opponents."' It's basically Spirit Bomb. * The user creates a bomb that can travel far to deal high damage and blindness. This move acts like a nuke. This can be similar to the DBZ Move, Spirit Bomb. As usual, the user is frozen in place to initiate this move. The User raises their hands to form a small sphere above them. The sphere is a mixture of dark and light golden yellow. Large rays of light are gathered toward the sphere. As this move charges, which is not needed by holding the left button, it quickly grows. * The sphere grows to become a great huge bomb. Once finished in creation, the user will then release the bomb in the desired destination which can be determined by the cursor. The destination of the cursor will be chosen near the end of the creation. The bomb will then be "thrown" in a straight line towards the position desired. A faint after image will appear as the bomb travels. A trail of itself will be left behind as the bomb moves, but will slowly fade away. By then, you should expect for everyone to run. Once that bomb makes contact with the position, a huge explosion will form. The effects of blindness and damage will happen to anyone near or within the explosion. Everyone nearby will be frozen in place and possibly fall. A large golden explosion will expand with white "air" rings to show that the explosion is expanding. ** Deals about 500 damage (with blindness). ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. *** '''Fun Time:' If you want to be cruel, use this on one person and ask for their reaction. *** Tip: Run. Just run. No need for explanation, just run. This move will tend to be used from a far away location so there is no need to worry about attacking the user. Run. If you are caught with full health, you become an easy picking. If you are caught mid-battle, the user just stole a kill. Get as far away from the location as possible. You may return to the position after the explosion has occurred or receded. *** Note: Use this on a group of people or those who are fighting with only their focus on their personal battle. If they do not manage to see you charging before you release it, they will not receive an early warning. By the time they see it coming at them, it may be too late. *** Tip: If you notice the user while he's charging the bomb,try to inflict damage to the user then when the bomb is coming use quickly Travelling Spells (Lightning Flash, Water Tumble, Rainbow Shockwave...) Tip: You can also use multiprojectile spells like Vigor Gyration or Plasma Missiles to explode the ultimate. Videos <-- Light Vs. Darkness BattleCategory:Elements